1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system having an output device and an external apparatus for receiving data in place of the output device, the output device, a device for alternative reception, and their control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, increased attention has been paid to the wireless interconnection of electronic devices. One example of such wireless interconnection is Bluetooth (trademark) radio communication.
One particularly useful application of this technology has been to connect mobile electronic devices, such as, for example, mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), to output devices such as, for example, printing devices. In such arrangements, the electronic device and the outputting device each have radio communication means that allows them to connect via radio waves. This connection enables a user of a mobile electronic device to remotely transmit data to the outputting device. Thus, when the outputting device is a printing device, the user of the mobile electronic device can remotely print from the printing device.
However, the above-mentioned wireless mobile electronic device-printing device connection arrangement is not without drawbacks. For example, conventional radio communication means can only make a single connection between two devices at any one time. As a result, when a radio connection has been established between for example, a mobile electronic device and a printing device, all other mobile electronic area deprived of the use of the printing device until that connection is terminated.